


【盾冬】「生日快樂，巴奇。」

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 巴奇生日兼白色情人節賀文。隊三後復三前，在瓦干達的盾冬，因為反恐任務，巴奇生日沒能陪在他身邊而懊惱的史蒂夫，以及獻身溫柔安慰他的巴奇。（關於他們在瓦干達的家，可參考之前這一篇）甜得像是草莓奶油蛋糕（？）的甜肉，八千多字，有興趣再看看吧～順說最新的復聯4預告看得我嗚嗚嗚嗚，好心疼又好敬佩隊長啊……不計代價！也要一輩子熱愛並盡全力推廣盾冬！嗚嗚嗚……(´;ω;`)





	【盾冬】「生日快樂，巴奇。」

＿＿＿

 

 

 

　　2018年3月14日‧深夜時分。

　　史蒂夫幾乎是用超越極限的速度，駕駛著昆式戰機飛馳在空中。

　　眼前一片漆黑，沒有路標，也沒有燈光，僅有殘月及星子的微弱光亮，勉強可以辨識四周的景象，史蒂夫只能依照戰機上電腦的指示，飛越在毫無人煙的瓦干達草原上。

　　沒多久，史蒂夫視線遠方出現了一小點亮光，耀眼而溫暖，讓他原本就躁動不已的心臟跳動得更加厲害。

　　那是巴奇的家，也是他已經一個多月沒有回來的，自己的家。

　　3月10日是巴奇的生日，他應該在四天前就回到這裡的。

　　事實上史蒂夫早在上次離開前就對巴奇許諾過，3月10日當天一定會回來給巴奇好好辦一次生日宴會。

　　畢竟他們之間分離了七十多年，這可是兩人久別重逢之後，更是巴奇在舒莉公主的幫助下重獲新生後的第一個生日，史蒂夫早早就計畫著要怎麼給巴奇過生日。

　　然而人算不如天算，娜塔莎臨時傳來消息，有人企圖利用走私的外星武器在法國進行恐怖攻擊，史蒂夫不得不離開前往處理。

　　盡管他離開前答應巴奇一定會在他生日前平安歸來，但由於發生了一些意外，不得不繞去阿爾及利亞，使得史蒂夫耽擱了一些時間，等到他終於全部處理完畢時，巴奇生日已過去了四天。

　　歸心似箭的史蒂夫帶著山姆他們托付給自己轉交給巴奇的生日禮物，駕駛著昆式戰機從阿爾及利亞飛回瓦干達是在兩個小時前。

　　即使在巴奇生日當天史蒂夫曾經想辦法用手機向他道歉並致上祝賀，但過於匆忙之下說出的話語，根本沒能將他對巴奇出生的感謝跟祝福完全表達出來。

　　幸好巴奇並不是獨自一人過生日，生日當天帝查拉跟舒莉兄妹邀請他到宮中共進晚餐，並分別送上精心挑選的生日禮物。

　　帝查拉送的是訂製的Loro Piana純駱馬毛披肩圍巾，舒莉送的是她親自設計並用泛合金打造的多功能智能手錶。

　　雖然史蒂夫跟巴奇都不是很清楚這兩份禮物的實際價格，但從後來史蒂夫向娜塔莎他們提起時的反應看來，兄妹倆的禮物大概十分珍貴。

　　當史蒂夫從手機那頭聽見巴奇帶著驚喜與感動地對自己說起這件事時，果然將巴奇留在瓦干達休養是正確的選擇，巴奇的感動自是不在話下，史蒂夫當然也是十分感激。

　　同時，史蒂夫也不禁對自己沒能在生日當天趕到巴奇身邊替他送上祝福並共享喜悅感到更加的遺憾跟懊惱。

　　快速接近那處黑暗中唯一的光明後，史蒂夫減緩了速度，慢慢降落在旁邊的大地上，關閉電源跳下飛機，往家裡飛奔。

　　一推開門，史蒂夫很快就看到坐在客廳壁爐前沙發上的巴奇，心臟因喜悅而悸動，但當他更仔細看著巴奇歪著腦袋靠在椅背上，看起來應該是等著史蒂夫睡著的背影，史蒂夫心疼了起來。

　　史蒂夫看了一眼牆上的古董掛鐘，上頭的指針顯示此刻已是凌晨三時。

　　巴奇在瓦干達的生活一向規律，日出而作日落而息，要不是為了等待史蒂夫回來，這個時間理應是他在床上的熟睡時間。

　　也就是說巴奇現下會坐在這裡，恐怕是因為史蒂夫在回來前有跟他連絡，而那已經是兩個小時前的事了。

　　此時壁爐傳來陣陣香氣，將史蒂夫的注意力暫時從巴奇身上移開，他這才發現壁爐上掛著一口大鐵鍋，香氣及咕嘟咕嘟的細微聲響不斷從鍋蓋內冒出，史蒂夫可以從香味中聞出來，那是他愛吃的番茄蔬菜燉牛肉。

　　酸甜濃郁的熟悉香味引發了史蒂夫的食慾，心中也頓時湧上對巴奇的感激、歉意以及對自己的怒氣－－不僅沒能遵守對巴奇的承諾及時替他祝賀生日，還為了自己的方便打擾到巴奇，讓他在這樣寒冷的深夜，辛苦準備如此費時的料理。

　　史蒂夫真想回到兩個小時前，阻止那個對著手機另一邊的巴奇激動說著現在馬上就要回去的自己。

　　但他並無法回到過去－－事實上如果他能回到過去，他最想回溯的過去，大概在更遙遠的彼方－－所以此刻他首先應該要做的，就是不吵醒巴奇，盡量放輕手腳抱著他回到臥室床上讓他好好休息，有什麼事都等到明天巴奇醒來再說。

　　決定好後，史蒂夫加快腳步朝著巴奇走去。

　　但當他站在沙發邊稍微彎下腰低頭看去，卻望見了一張被爐火照映得紅通通的臉龐，以及一雙炯炯有神地看向自己的濕亮綠眸時，他是相當意外的。

　　沒想到巴奇醒著的史蒂夫愣了一下，才喃喃開口呼喚道：「……巴奇……」

　　坐直了身子，明亮的眼珠子靈活轉動著，在史蒂夫身上仔細打量，直到確認他並沒有受傷，巴奇才露出如釋重負的笑容。

　　「歡迎回家，史蒂夫。」

　　溫柔的聲音及和暖的笑容讓史蒂夫終於回過神，忍不住在巴奇坐著的沙發旁單膝跪下，激動地大聲喊著：「對不起，巴奇……！不僅沒能遵守承諾趕得及回來陪你過生日，我還……」

　　史蒂夫後頭的話都哽在了他喉嚨裡，因為巴奇張開雙手，用完整的右臂及殘缺的左臂，緊緊抱住了他，輕輕道出感謝。

　　「我已經收到了最好的禮物，謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

　　睜大了雙眼，被巴奇抱在胸前的史蒂夫喉頭一哽，什麼話都說不出來，只是聽著巴奇在他耳邊溫柔低語著。

　　「你明明身處在危險中，卻依然記得我的生日，還在忙亂之餘依然傳了祝福過來，我看到的時候真的很開心……也很擔心，直到現在看到你平安無事，我才安心。」

　　拍了拍史蒂夫的背，巴奇將額頭與史蒂夫的輕輕相觸，微微一笑。

　　「沒有什麼禮物能比得上你平安無事地站在我面前。」

　　巴奇的話語是那麼低軟輕柔，卻是如此有力地震撼著史蒂夫的心臟，讓他鼻頭一酸、胸口一熱，有太多的話想說，卻什麼也說不出口，只能捧著巴奇的臉，忍著嗚咽，彷若起誓般，在巴奇的唇上印下一吻。

　　看著巴奇燦爛的笑容在眼前綻放，史蒂夫打從心底覺得，這世上再沒什麼比此刻他眼中所映照的畫面更美麗的景象。

　　但當史蒂夫正想親口說出遲到了四天的祝賀時，巴奇卻忽然站起了身。

　　「餓不餓？要不要吃點燉牛肉？」一邊問，巴奇轉頭看向壁爐上不斷冒著熱氣及香味的大鐵鍋，「怕你吃不夠，我還加了點通心粉。」

　　「太好了，謝謝你，巴奇，」他的確有點餓了，還是先吃飯再說吧，想著，史蒂夫也跟著站起身，「我去拿碗過來。」

　　當史蒂夫從櫥櫃中取出兩個大碗，回到壁爐前，看到巴奇蹲在鐵鍋前攪拌著燉牛肉時，他才注意到巴奇瓦干達式的家居服上多披了一件深紫色的披肩。

　　史蒂夫心裡莫名地刺了一下，瞪著那件應該是他從未看過，卻又隱約有點印象的披肩。

　　「史蒂夫？」

　　見史蒂夫手上拿著兩個碗呆站著，一直盯著自己不說話，又皺著眉頭，巴奇稍微歪著頭，帶著疑惑地呼喚著史蒂夫的名字。

　　由於巴奇的動作，披肩有點滑落他的肩頭，於是巴奇伸手拉了一下，這個動作讓史蒂夫猛地想起他在哪看過這件披肩了。

　　「……這是帝查拉陛下送給你的生日禮物？」

　　如果史蒂夫記憶沒錯，那件披肩正是前幾天，巴奇生日當天，他從手機中所見到的巴奇傳來的照片中，帝查拉送給巴奇的生日禮物。

　　巴奇順著史蒂夫的視線，看向自己身上披著的披肩。

　　「嗯，很漂亮，摸起來也舒服，而且還挺保暖的，這幾天比較冷就披著了……」  
　　  
　　隨著巴奇越說，史蒂夫臉上的表情就越趨近於無，盯著史蒂夫看似平靜的臉，巴奇忽然笑出聲。

　　「巴奇？」

　　「抱歉，我只是想起舒莉公主對我說過的話……」忍著笑，巴奇對一臉困惑又有些不豫的史蒂夫說，「她說要是我在你面前披著這條披肩你一定會吃醋。」

　　史蒂夫眉頭深鎖，將碗放到一旁的桌上，試圖向巴奇解釋：「……我並沒有吃醋，這是陛下送給你的禮物，是他的好意，我不會也不應該吃醋……」

　　「嗯，我知道，你心裡很清楚，帝查拉陛下對我是單純的歉意跟友誼，」巴奇伸手輕輕在史蒂夫的臉頰上捏了一下，輕輕微笑，「但恐怕只有我知道，就是因為你那麼想，所以當你心裡感到醋意時，你會下意識想要壓抑，於是你的臉上會變得面無表情。」

　　巴奇的話語讓史蒂夫心下一陣驚愕，忍不住摸了摸自己的臉。

　　就像巴奇說的，這個世界上，恐怕只有巴奇才會察覺到，連史蒂夫自己都沒發現到的微妙的心理變化。  
　  
　　要不是巴奇這次點破，史蒂夫不會意識到這一點。

　　「……對不起，巴奇……我的確吃醋，」既已如此，史蒂夫只能坦承以告，「但我……我更懊惱自己沒能在你生日的時候陪在你身邊，而且別說送你生日禮物了……連親口對你說聲生日快樂都沒有辦法……」

　　「不用道歉，史蒂夫，」搖了搖頭，巴奇笑著取下了披肩，並放到一旁的衣帽架上，「我說過了，只要你在我身邊，就是最好的禮物。」

　　史蒂夫還想說什麼，但接下來巴奇的舉動讓史蒂夫張開的嘴合不起來。

　　只見巴奇將身上的長袍一件一件脫了下來，直到他將自己赤裸的身軀曝露在爐火下，張開右手，微笑著將自己被照得鮮紅透亮的裸體展現給史蒂夫。

　　雖說他們是從小一塊長大的親密伴侶，史蒂夫也很少有機會像這樣如此仔細清晰地眺望巴奇的裸體。

　　在瓦干達住了一段時間，巴奇的身材相當勻稱，原本近乎異樣的白皙膚色被陽光染上了健康的小麥色，比起史蒂夫自身健美的胸膛，更加豐潤飽滿的胸脯，結實的大腿以及恥毛下的性器，看在史蒂夫眼中無一不美，充滿了性的魅力。

　　見史蒂夫瞪大了雙眼，一瞬不瞬地盯著自己看，巴奇紅紅的臉上還是不免有些羞澀，但笑容卻也更深了。

　　「不用擔心，史蒂夫，我全身上下、從裡到外每一處都是屬於你的。」

　　溫柔的笑容以及近乎獻身的告白，讓史蒂夫內心一陣激盪，感動得不知該如何是好。

　　明明巴奇的立場是可以生氣的，他大可指責他生日又沒陪他過，還吃朋友的飛醋，巴奇卻一句責難都沒有，還反過來用行動安撫史蒂夫。

　　巴奇總是如此溫柔，在史蒂夫遙遠的記憶中，巴奇最生氣的一次，是在史蒂夫因為逞強做出了危險的舉動而受傷時。

　　但即便巴奇很生氣，他最後還是會嘆口氣，搭著史蒂夫的肩膀，低聲對他說：「別忘了，你不是一個人，我會一直陪在你身邊，無論你想做什麼，我都支持你。」

　　然而，巴奇如此貼心的舉動，卻讓史蒂夫的下體起了反應，勃起的陰莖將他的褲襠撐得緊繃，而這事實讓他有些窘迫。

　　這不能怪他，原本史蒂夫就深愛著巴奇，再加上一個多月沒見到面，此刻朝思暮想的愛人全裸，將白裡透紅的肌膚一絲不掛地展示在自己面前，史蒂夫是超級英雄，但並非聖人，他不可能不起任何生理反應。

　　巴奇當然也發現了，將視線移到史蒂夫的股間，再看向滿臉通紅的史蒂夫，嫣然一笑，率直地問：「你想要幹我？」

　　看著一步一步朝向自己走來的巴奇，史蒂夫忍不住吞了吞口水，老實地點頭。

　　「有多想？」

　　「……我可以現在就讓你知道。」

　　有些意外地睜大了雙眼，巴奇停在史蒂夫面前，濃烈的情慾在兩雙相視的眼眸中交流，直到史蒂夫先伸出手，一手摟著巴奇的腰，一手扶著他的肩，低頭吻住了那對豐厚而柔軟的唇。

　　「唔……唔……嗯……」

　　濕熱的氣息伴隨著甜蜜的鼻音，在彼此熱烈糾纏著的唇舌間流洩，一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫的雙手在懷中光滑的肌膚上游走，最後停留在那對富有彈性的渾圓臀瓣上，忽重忽輕地揉捏，享受著掌中的柔嫩。

　　史蒂夫的手指往臀縫內邁進，試探性地往內部的凹陷處探索，在皺褶四周按壓著，然後稍微推開緊窄的入口處，插入了小洞。

　　「嗯嗯……」

　　沒有事先做過潤滑的內部有些乾澀，史蒂夫才稍微進了一個指節，巴奇就皺起了眉心，發出略帶痛楚的悶哼。

　　「疼嗎？你等我一下。」

　　雖然巴奇本人沒有抗拒的意思，但生怕傷到巴奇的史蒂夫還是立刻抽出了手指，輕輕推開了巴奇，想要去臥室內尋找潤滑劑，卻才剛要轉身，就被伸出右手的巴奇輕輕推倒在沙發椅上。

　　「別忙，你就坐在那，我會處理好。」

　　低聲說著，巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，臉上笑容美艷而放蕩，在史蒂夫雙腿間蹲了下來，解開腰帶，拉下了拉鍊，早已蓄勢待發的勃起就從史蒂夫的褲襠中彈跳出來。

　　「每次看都很壯觀……」讚嘆著，巴奇瞇起雙眼，噘起雙唇，在堅挺的肉棒上親了一下，「親愛的羅傑斯隊長，可以請你指導一下你的士兵，怎麼才能長得你這麼偉大？」

　　被同性、還是自己青梅竹馬的戀人帶著性趣地讚美，史蒂夫難掩得意之情，又心癢難當，忍不住出口調笑，「這都是因為我有個了不起的副手……親愛的巴恩斯中士……因為你太有魅力……太想幹你，才會長那麼大。」

　　巴奇笑得開懷，充滿愛意地捧著史蒂夫的雄偉性器，「放心，隊長，我一定會好好幫上你的忙。」

　　說完，巴奇張開嘴，含住了龜頭，被濕滑溫熱的口腔包裹住的絕妙滋味讓史蒂夫爽得發出一聲嘆息，感覺到史蒂夫在自己嘴裡更加脹大，巴奇更加賣力擺動頭上下吞吐，同時也不忘用黏滑豐厚的舌頭，舔拭著史蒂夫的柱身。

　　望著跪在史蒂夫雙腿間，一邊用嘴潤滑著史蒂夫的肉棒，一邊用手指給他自己的後穴擴張的巴奇，史蒂夫幾乎難以壓抑從內部湧上的亢奮。

　　眼見史蒂夫的陰莖越來越熱越來越硬越來越大，巴奇心下不禁一陣得意，嘴角往上揚起，抬起眼看著，被塞滿的嘴裡含糊不清地說著：「這根雞雞是我養大的。」

　　紅潤的臉頰被塞得鼓鼓，濕紅的嘴唇被粗大的莖身撐得老大，周圍沾染著半透明的液體，巴奇眼中卻散發著驕傲的神采，淫靡又純真的模樣讓史蒂夫又是好笑又是感動，伸出手輕輕撫摸著巴奇的頭，寵溺地調笑：「你說的沒錯，你養大的雞雞，你要負責處理。」

　　「當然。」

　　巴奇微微一笑，用犬齒輕咬了一下史蒂夫的鈴口，突如其來的強烈刺激讓史蒂夫震了一下，精液忍不住噴濺而出，灑在巴奇的嘴裡。

　　雖然有些驚訝史蒂夫的突然爆發，但巴奇還是將史蒂夫的精液吸吮而盡，然後吞嚥而入。

　　「唔……真濃」

　　看著巴奇毫不猶豫地就咕嘟一聲把口中的精液吞下肚，史蒂夫瞇起了雙眼，笑問：「好吃嗎？」

　　點了點頭，巴奇慢慢伸出舌頭將嘴唇四周的體液舔拭乾淨，看著史蒂夫射過一次卻依然充滿精神的小老弟，艷麗一笑，扶著沙發扶手在史蒂夫的幫助下搖搖晃晃地站起身。

　　「這次……我要用下面的嘴吃……幫我一下，隊長。」

　　低啞著充滿情慾的嗓音說著，巴奇一手搭著史蒂夫的手臂，在史蒂夫一手推開臀瓣一手扶著自身陰莖的的幫助下，搖晃著腰，將穴口對準了頂端，慢慢坐了下來。

　　「嗯……好硬……好燙……唔……」

　　低嘆著放浪的淫語，被粗熱硬挺的肉棒一點一點填滿的快感讓巴奇渾身顫抖，濕熱的穴肉吞噬著粗燙的柱身，直到整根沒入

　　低喘著，巴奇撫摸自己的腹部，感受那根在體內跳動的堅挺，恍惚地低嘆著：「……全部進來了。」

　　雙手握住巴奇的手放到自己嘴邊親吻，史蒂夫抬起頭，巴奇低下頭，兩雙因情潮而濕紅的雙眸互望，然後同時吻在一起。

　　「唔唔……」

　　唇舌變換著角度熱烈交纏，史蒂夫一邊用手撫慰巴奇在恥毛下翹起的陰莖，一邊捏住他的乳頭把玩著。

　　強大的快樂讓巴奇身軀不住顫抖抽搐，為了追求更強烈的快感下意識地扭動著腰，於是史蒂夫將雙手移到巴奇的臀部上，用力往下的同時自己也挺腰往上。

　　「啊！」

　　巴奇全身大大一顫，仰起了頭，在接下來史蒂夫的猛烈抽插下發出一聲又一聲歡愉的呻吟。

　　「啊、啊……嗯……哈啊……別……」

　　大力抓著巴奇的臀肉，史蒂夫瘋也似地往上頂，鈍圓的龜頭一下一下地衝撞著柔嫩的穴心，敏感點不斷被激烈磨擦、快速碾壓，直幹得巴奇爽得連哭都發不出聲音。

　　「嗚嗚……！」

　　快感一波接一波，越來越強烈的浪潮拍打著巴奇，終於將他衝上了巔峰，將精液噴灑在兩人的胸腹間，高潮中的肉壁痙攣著絞緊了史蒂夫，迫使他更加快了抽插。

　　「……巴奇！」

　　終於，史蒂夫重重一頂，低吼一聲，將滾燙的精液全數射給了巴奇。

　　極致的快感瀰漫著全身，巴奇的身軀抽搐著，癱軟在史蒂夫胸前大口喘息。

　　兩人相擁著，維持結合的姿勢聽著彼此的心跳聲，一會後，史蒂夫抬起手梳理著巴奇汗濕的髮絲，在他耳邊輕輕開口。

　　「……明年。」

　　巴奇稍微抬起了頭，慵懶地回問：「明年……？」

　　「明年你生日，我一定會一整天陪在你身邊，親口祝你生日快樂。」

　　許下來年的承諾，史蒂夫雙手捧起巴奇的臉，在他濕濕的鼻尖上印下一吻。

　　巴奇雙眼中閃動著水光，凝視著史蒂夫，許久，臉上綻放出溫柔而甜蜜的微笑。

　　「……謝謝你，史蒂夫……」

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

燉牛肉後來燒焦了，但史蒂夫還是把一大鍋都吃完了。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

以下有點虐，只想吃甜肉的可以不用看下去了。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

　　2019年的3月10日。

　　大步走進復仇者大樓的會議室的卡蘿左右張望，室內只有坐在一起討論事情的娜塔莎跟布魯斯後，問道：「羅傑斯隊長去哪裡了？」

　　娜塔莎跟布魯斯互望了一眼，心照不宣地點了點頭後，由娜塔莎向卡蘿說明。

　　「他回家去了。」

　　「回家？」卡蘿挑起眉，「在這種時候？」

　　「今天是巴奇……」娜塔莎斟酌著，決定還是將一切說出來，「羅傑斯的伴侶生日，去年因為反恐任務，他沒能陪巴奇過生日，但他答應過他，今年生日一定會陪在他身邊。」

　　「巴奇……就是那個巴奇‧巴恩斯？他也活到了去年？還是美國隊長的伴侶？」

　　看著娜塔莎跟班納點頭，卡蘿面露訝異的神色。

　　雖然長期遠離地球，但卡蘿原本是出生於六零年代的美國人，自然是從小就聽聞過美國隊長的事跡，當然也知道巴奇這個美國隊長的第一副手。

　　由於現在地球－－正確來說是全宇宙－－發生的大事，才回到地球的卡蘿雖然大致知道了史蒂夫這個活躍在二戰時期的人是怎麼在到現代甦醒，但其他詳細的部分她並不清楚。

　　「看來我應該對我的同伴多些了解，」卡蘿揚起了頭，「在羅傑斯隊長回來前我得先去翻閱一下他的資料了。」

　　看著卡蘿轉身想要往門外走去，布魯斯叫住了她。

　　「丹佛斯女士，如果妳想知道關於羅傑斯的事，或者其他復仇者們的事，目前還活著的人裡面，大概就只有娜塔莎最清楚。」

　　看看布魯斯又看看娜塔莎，卡蘿想了一下，走到他們對面的椅上坐下。

　　「要不要來杯咖啡？這裡的咖啡還不錯。」

　　在卡蘿笑著點頭後，布魯斯起身離開座位，卡蘿望著娜塔莎，一臉認真地開口。

　　「首先，我最想問的是，福瑞的左眼是怎麼弄瞎的？」

 

 

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

　　同一時刻，位於瓦干達的巴奇家中。

　　「對不起，我又爽約了。」

　　朝著放在床上的巴奇衣物，史蒂夫舉起裝滿了紅酒的酒杯，臉上沒有任何表情。

　　眼前彷彿浮現起巴奇微笑的身影，史蒂夫手一晃，酒杯掉在地上。

　　史蒂夫一動也不動地垂下眼睛，看著鮮紅的液體慢慢在木質地板上擴散，直到紅酒完全滲透進去，史蒂夫突然笑出了聲，接著笑聲慢慢轉為嗚咽。

　　眼淚不斷從低垂著的臉上墬落，滴在破碎的玻璃渣以及地板的酒漬上。

　　很久很久以後，史蒂夫輕輕地開口，用著低啞的嗓音，哽咽著對空氣說出那句他一直沒能對巴奇親口說出的祝賀。

　　「生日快樂，巴奇。」

 

 

 

 

 

　　


End file.
